


The Devil Who Cares

by QueenSnailGoddess147



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Lucifer is sweet, Massage, One Shot, Sick Fic, Sweet, back massage, chloe has a fever, lucifer likes back massages, lucifer takes care of chloe, sick chloe decker, they go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSnailGoddess147/pseuds/QueenSnailGoddess147
Summary: When Chloe comes down with a fever and doesn't show up at work, Lucifer of course decides the best course of action is to go visit her just to make sure she isn't skipping out on her important police work. What he didn't expect was to end up staying and caring for the detective in her time of need.Aka Chloe has a fever and Lucifer takes care of her, followed by fluff, fluff, and more fluff. It's just a cute fic, okay.





	The Devil Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in so long, and I believe this is my first deckerstar fic that I'm posting! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> I only read over it once, so sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors!

Her head pounded painfully, sweat covering her forehead, though she somehow was freezing cold. The detective rubbed her forehead, half sitting up in bed with the comforter pulled up to cover almost her entire body, just her head sticking out. She couldn’t believe that within just a couple of hours, she went from feeling perfectly fine, to having a one hundred degree fever. 

“Mommy, I hope you feel better.” Trixie said from where she stood at the door. Dan stood at her side, a hand on the eight year old’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, Chloe take it easy today.” Dan commented, smiling softly towards her. “Make sure you rest up so you can get better.”

Chloe nodded her head slightly and pushed the comforter back, despite how her body screamed ‘don’t! I need warmth!’. She opened her arms wide, smiling towards her daughter. Trixie almost instantly complied, running over to wrap her small arms around her mother’s neck. 

Chloe chuckled lightly. “Alright, alright, monkey. Have a fun day at school today.” She said softly, kissing the top of her daughter's forehead. 

Trixie gave a nod before releasing her mother and scurrying back to Dan’s side. Dan gave a small wave of his hand before taking Trixie by the hand and leading her out of the house to escort her off to school for the day.

Chloe sighed heavily, grabbing the comforter and pulled it back over her body, burying her face into it as well, searching for warmth anywhere she could find it.

 

Lucifer had a smile plastered on his face as he wandered into the precinct, his eyes wandering over all of the lovely police officers working away at their desk’s. He hummed softly, heading towards where Chloe could usually be found, buried deep in paperwork. Yet, the desk chair was empty, no sign of the detective anywhere. Hell, even her favorite mug was void of coffee, sitting on the edge of her desk next to a pile of unfinished paperwork. 

Lucifer huffed, slowly scanning his eyes over the large room in search for Chloe with no luck. He snorted when his eyes caught sight of detective douche and promptly made his way over to the male. 

“Excuse me, Daniel, but I can’t seem to find dear Chloe anywhere.” He said, catching the other man’s attention by tapping his shoulder. “Would you have happened to seen her anywhere?” He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. 

Dan looked at him oddly, raising an eyebrow. “She didn’t tell you?” He asked, and when Lucifer said nothing in return, he figured that the ‘devil’ had in fact been left in the dark about Chloe’s whereabouts. “She’s sick.” He stated. 

“Sickingly gorgeous, I know.” Lucifer chuckled lightly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, raising an eyebrow at Dan in return. “No, really, where is she?” He asked, sincerely not believing that his beloved detective could be sick. In all of their working together, she had never once taken a sick day off of work. The only time she had ever taken off was when she already had days off, or when it had been Trixie’s birthday. 

“She’s sick.” Dan repeated, looking away from Lucifer to focus back onto his work. He picked up a couple of folders from his desk before starting to walk away. 

Lucifer quickly reached out, grabbing the male’s arm to stop him from going anywhere. “You’re serious?” He asked, looking genuinely shocked. “She can’t be sick.” He said, frowning at Dan.

Dan made a face, looking confused. “What do you mean she can’t be sick?” He asked, but didn’t give Lucifer any time to respond. “Listen, if you don’t believe me why don’t you go visit her and see for yourself.” He said, instantly feeling bad for Chloe. She probably wouldn’t be too happy about Lucifer going and bugging her on her sick day when she was supposed to be getting better. Not dealing with an annoyance such as Lucifer.

The Devil hummed a bit, nodding his head. “Why don’t I.” He stated, releasing Dan’s arm and turned away, walking towards the exit. He stopped halfway, turning to Dan and gave a smirk. “Thank you for the wise idea, detective douche.” He said before leaving.

Dan sighed heavily, shaking his head before continuing to go about his work for the day.

 

Lucifer didn’t bother to knock on the door of Chloe’s home, simply letting himself in. It was unlocked, anyhow. Not his fault. 

The male hummed as he walked around, peeking his head into open doors in search for the detective. Then he came upon her bedroom door, it was cracked open just a bit. He slowly opened it, revealing a heap of blankets on her bed, with Chloe’s hair sticking out the top of it. 

“Detective?” He questioned curiously, hesitantly making his way over towards the bed. 

She stirred slightly, but didn’t wake, staying sleeping soundly under all of the blankets. 

Lucifer hummed and made his way over to the curtains that blocked out the sunlight. In one quick movement, he opened them, completely lighting the room with the sun’s natural light. 

Chloe fluttered her eyes open, slowly sitting up in her bed, looking confused. Her eyes caught Lucifer and she sighed heavily, obviously not too happy to see him. “What are you doing here, Lucifer?” She asked, frowning as she pulled the comforter up to cover herself, mostly because she was still cold. 

Only now did Lucifer notice how pale she looked, not to mention the dark circles under her bright blue eyes. He blinked a bit, caught off guard by her appearance. “Uh… Ahem.” He cleared his throat, taking a few steps away from the window to get closer to the bed, standing almost at Chloe’s side. “I heard you were sick.” He stated.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. “Yeah, Lucifer, I’m sick.” She said, rubbing her hand over her forehead. She frowned at how warm her own forehead felt; it almost felt as though her fever had gotten worse. That wouldn’t be good. 

“I almost hadn’t believed it.” He chuckled lightly, but he wasn’t joking. “I thought detective douche was telling a fib and maybe you had just been skipping work for the day.” He shrugged as he looked at her.

He watched as she reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a thermometer and put it under her own tongue. She pressed a button on the middle of the small instrument and it made a light beep. 

“What are you-” He started to ask, but when she sent a glare his way he stopped speaking. Lucifer awkwardly stood next to her bed. He took the time that she was busy measuring her own body temperature, to slowly scan his eyes across the room. It wasn’t anything too extravagant, certainly not something he was used to, but it also wasn’t an ugly room. It was comfortable and homey, something even he could come to enjoy. 

When the thermometer beeped several times, she took the small item out of her mouth and looked at the numbers. She frowned when it read ‘102.7’; it wasn’t much worse, but it still wasn’t better, either. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” She stated, sliding the comforter off of her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She wore shorts and a t-shirt, clearly a mistake by how she shivered as soon as the cold air hit her skin. As Chloe rose from her bed, she quickly grabbed a blue, fuzzy robe she had hanging on her door and slipped it on before exiting the room.

Of course Lucifer followed her out into the kitchen where she started to make herself a cup of tea. Her hands shook as she reached upwards into the cabinet to grab herself a mug, though she couldn’t quite reach it. 

Lucifer smirked as he walked over, reaching it for her and held it out with two hands as sort of an offering. “And why shouldn’t I, detective?” He asked curiously with a tilt of his head. “Perhaps I could be useful.” He said, gesturing with his head towards the mug. 

Chloe frowned, taking the mug from his hands, her own hands shaking as she held it. “You’re just going to get sick if you stay here.” She stated and looked towards the door. “You should go...” She said, though she didn’t really mean it. Perhaps, like he had said, he could be useful. As in he could make her a cup of tea and she could go attempt to, once again, go get warm under her covers. 

“On the contrary, detective. The Devil doesn't get sick.” He said, taking the mug back with a smile. It was almost as if he had read her mind. “How about you go and rest and I’ll make you some tea and something light to eat, hm?” He suggested. 

All she could do was sigh and nod, absolutely exhausted as she made her way back to her bedroom, and back under the covers. She felt almost dizzy as she laid in her bed, feeling her head spin. It took her several moments, with several deep breaths for her to get her bearings back. 

It took Lucifer about five minutes to prepare her a cup of tea with a side of buttered toast. He brought it to her with a smile on her face. He would have much rathered to have made her something extravagant, a fancy omelette or something delicious, but he figured she’d appreciate this more with her sickly status and all. 

Chloe sat up slowly when she heard him come into the room. She graciously took the cup of tea into her shaky hands, sipping at it. She hummed with a small smile; it was made with honey, just how she liked it. “Thank you.” she said softly, glancing to him. 

He sat down on the edge of her bed, placing the plate of toast on the bedside table. “No need to thank me, it is my pleasure.” He said with a sultry smirk. 

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, but gave a smile anyways. She looked away as she sipped slowly at her tea. They sat there in silence as she sipped at her tea and managed to finish one piece of toast, out of the two he had made for her. 

“Really, though,” she started, looking to him with wide blue eyes. “Thank you, Lucifer… I, uh, I really appreciate it.” She said softly.

Lucifer hummed, nodding his head. “And I’m saying there’s no need to thank me.” He said, folding his hands in his lap. “It is my pleasure. Not to say I wouldn’t much rather help you in other ways.” He smirked again, but it was mostly just to tease and joke. Perhaps a way to see her crack a smile. 

Chloe shook her head lightly, deciding to ignore the dirty comment. “Well, thank you anyways.” She said, placing a hand over his own. “It means a lot to me, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer’s eyes flickered down to where she had placed her hand over his own. It sent butterflies into his stomach, causing him to feel something he couldn’t even describe. It was something he had never felt before. It took him a moment to clear his throat before he answered her. “... You’re welcome, detective.” He said finally, looking into her eyes. 

Chloe nodded softly, her eyes darting away from his. She pulled her hand back to hold the mug with two hands. After finishing her tea, she set the empty mug on the bedside table and slid down until she was laying down. 

Lucifer cleared his throat as he pulled the comforter up, helping to cover her up. He patted the blanket lightly. “You should try to get some rest.” He stated, tilting his head. “Maybe a nap, yeah?”

“Yeah…” She said nodding a bit as she closed her eyes. 

 

It wasn’t until several hours later when she finally woke up, her eyes flying open. She was impossibly colder than before, shivering intensely under the covers. The room was dark now, despite the curtains still being open. 

“Lucifer?” She called out into the dark room, but got no response. She had almost thought he had left when her bedroom door slid open, light flooding in from outside of her room. 

“You called, detective?” He questioned, smirking.   
Chloe nodded, sitting up in her bed. “I thought maybe you had left.” She said, pushing the covers off of her shivering body and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Her legs shook slightly as she stood, wobbling slightly. 

Lucifer stepped forwards, grabbing her by her arms to help steady her. “I most certainly did not.” He assured. “I was simply making use of your television.” He said with a smile. “Where are you trying to go, detective?”

Chloe blinked a bit, trying not to lean any of her weight into him, but she couldn't help it. She just felt so weak…. And she hated it. She cleared her throat. “The bathroom…” She said. 

At his obvious smirk, she blushed. “... I need to take a bath. To try and get rid of this fever.” She stated. 

Lucifer nodded his head and carefully begun leading her to the bathroom. “Why of course, detective. I'll help.” He said, looking way to happy to help. 

“Uh, you don't have to… help.” She said, standing in the center of the bathroom. 

“Nonsense.” he said, shaking his head. Carefully, he lifted her up to sit on the counter. He then went over to start a warm bath, adding in bubbles casually. 

“Lucifer.” She said, looking away. “Please… I can do this myself.” She stated. Really, she just didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her naked. Again. 

But he shook his head, refusing to let her do this alone. “I insist, detective. Besides, wouldn't want you to fall and hit your head, would we?” He questioned with a tilt of his head. He walked back over to her. 

“But-” She stated, but he cut her off. 

“I won't look.” He promised, offering his hands to help her down. “I'm not that much of a pervert to take advantage of you while you're not feeling well. I'll stare when you're feeling better.” He smiled sincerely. 

Chloe sighed heavily and lifted her shirt over her head with his help before she slipped off her shorts and panties. 

He gently took a hold of her hands and lead her over to the tub, keeping his eyes on her face as he had promised. As he lowered her into the tub, she smiled softly, grateful for the warm water. 

Lucifer walked away for a moment, grabbing a washcloth and ran cool water from the sink over it. He walked back to the side of the tub and placed it on her forehead.

Chloe hummed, her eyes closed with a happy smile on her face. “Thank you.” She said, reaching out and placed her hand over his. 

Lucifer nodded softly. “No problem.” He stated, waiting a few moments before taking his hand away. “I'll be right back.” He said before leaving the room.

Chloe opened her eyes. She couldn't help but stare at the door, awaiting his return. 

He came back holding a cold glass of water and a small green pill in his other hand. “Here.” He said as he offered her both items. “Take some advil.” 

Chloe nodded her head, taking the pill from him and popped it into her mouth. She took the water, helping the pill down by taking some of the cool water into her mouth and swallowing. After giving the glass back to him, she sank down a bit, surrounded neck down by bubbles and warm bath water. 

Lucifer sat next to the tub on the closed lid of the toilet, silently staring at his hands as to avoid staring at her. 

“I didn't know you had such a nurturing side to you.” She said, breaking the silence. Her eyes were closed again, and she looked quite relaxed.   
Lucifer blinked a bit, raising an eyebrow at her. “... I suppose I didn't know either.” He stated. In truth, he had never had to take care of someone else before. Especially not like this. 

“I really do appreciate it, though.” Chloe said softly. “... I don't remember the last time someone cared for me like this.” 

“You mean to see Dan the douche never took care of you when you were sick?” He asked, a tinge annoyed. He felt as though Chloe should always be taken care of like this. She deserved to feel loved and safe. 

She chuckled. “He tried- meaning he would make me soup, make me take medicine to get me better…. But he was never this nurturing, I guess.” She shrugged her shoulders and opened her eyes to look at him. “Never helped me into a bath, made me tea, toast…” She trailed off.

Lucifer nodded his head, growing silent again. 

“I guess I owe you one.” She said, interrupting the silence again. 

“You owe me nothing, detective.” He said softly, a smile on his lips. 

“No, really.” Chloe shook her head. “When I'm better, I'm gonna buy you lunch or something.” She said, thinking for a moment. “Maybe I'll give you a massage.” She giggled. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. The idea of her giving him a massage was quite nice. Her hands on his skin. He snapped himself out of the thought before it became too dirty. “Lunch sounds wonderful.” He said, keeping his dirty thoughts to himself for once. 

Chloe nodded her head with a smile. “It's a date.” She said with a small yawn. 

Lucifer felt the butterflies in his stomach once again. He nodded quickly, but said nothing. He watched as she began to doze off, making sure that she wouldn't drown. 

After a while, he tapped her shoulder lightly. “Perhaps it's time to get you back into bed?” He asked.

She nodded her head. “Okay.” She said, reaching out her arms for him to help her up. She was still half asleep, her eyes barely staying open. 

He helped her out of the tub, not minding when she fell into him and got his suit pretty wet. It didn't matter. Lucifer smiled as he wrapped her in a large towel and helped her back to the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed as he looked through the dresser for something for her to wear. 

“Anythin’ comfortable is fine.” She mumbled, her eyes closed as she sat there. She really was tired. 

Lucifer nodded, opening the second drawer and rummaged through it. He froze as he spotted a pink vibrator, but decided not to comment. Not now, at least. He'd save that for when she was coherent. He pulled out some blue panties, a t-shirt, and some sweatpants. 

She stood up as he helped her into the pajamas, lazily, trying to put them on herself, but was far too tired to do anything of use so he ended up doing all the work. Which, of course, he didn't mind. 

After she was back into bed, tucked under the covers and asleep, he went back into the living room to sit on the couch. Sighing heavily, he removed himself of his blazer and white dress shirt, both items being nearly soaked. He covered himself with a blanket that laid on the couch instead and sat back and relaxed. 

 

By morning, Lucifer had fallen into a deep sleep on the couch, the blanket half off of his body. 

Chloe made her way gingerly out of her bedroom, feeling at least a hundred times better than the day before. “Lucifer?” she questioned to the sleep man on the couch. When he didn't respond, she walked into the kitchen and started breakfast. She wasn't nearly as good of a cook as Lucifer, but she'd like to think she was a decent cook. Her food was edible, and that's all that matter, right? 

Lucifer awoke to the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs. He sat up, feeling an ache low in his back from sleeping on the couch, but he ignored it. As he rose from the couch, he stretched his arms far above his head. His top half of his body still unclothed, he walked over to the kitchen. “Smells delicious, detective.” He said, humming directly behind her as she cooked on the stove. 

Chloe frowned over her shoulder at him. “Backup or no bacon.” She threatened. 

Lucifer put his hands up and backed away from her. 

After making two plates of eggs and bacon, she placed them down on the table and motioned for Lucifer to follow. “Sit. I'll get us drinks.” She said as she walked to the fridge. 

He didn't argue as he took a seat at the table, smiling at the plate in front of him. 

Chloe came back with two glasses of orange juice, setting one in front of Lucifer’s plate and the other in front of hers before taking a seat. 

“Thank you, detective.” He said as he began to eat, humming happily at delicious flavor. 

“No need to thank me.” She said, eating her own food as well. “This is just the beginning of my payment for your help yesterday.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow curiously at her. “The beginning?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Chloe stated. “You helped a lot. So I want to do more than just make you breakfast.” 

Lucifer nodded his head, smirking. “Sex would be a good payment.” He suggested. 

Chloe rolled her eyes as she sipped at her orange juice. “No.” She said flatly. “I was thinking more along the lines of taking you out to lunch, spending the day with you. We can do whatever you want.” She said before quickly adding. “Besides sex.” 

Lucifer sighed, attempting to look upset, but he really wasn't. Really, anything she had in mind would make him happy. As long as they spent time together, he was open to anything. “I suppose lunch would be a proper payment.” He shrugged. 

Chloe smiled softly at him and nodded her head. “Good. I know a really good place I think you'd enjoy.” 

 

After breakfast, Lucifer helped Chloe with dishes, using a washcloth to dry them off before putting them away in the cabinet. 

They spent a couple of hours watching Netflix on the couch, waiting for Lucifer’s clothes to dry in the dryer. While he waited for that, she gave him some of Dan’s old t-shirts that she found in a box in the back of her closet. He would of objected to it, but when she said ‘I think this shirt would look really good on you’, he couldn't help but put it on for her. Even if Dan had once worn it. 

It was a simple t-shirt, v-neck cut with a design of a black and white eagle on the front of it. 

Before they knew it, it was 1 o’clock in the afternoon and his clothes were dry. After putting his dress shirt and blazer back on, they headed out for the day. 

Chloe in the driver's seat and him in the passenger's seat. He fiddled with the radio, flipping through stations as she drove. It took half an hour before they reached a small, old looking diner on the other side of town. He didn't complain though, for Chloe had said he’d like it there.

When they walked in, old rock music played front a jukebox in the corner of the room. There were a couple of people sitting at the counter, and a family of four sitting in a booth, but other than that it was relatively empty. 

Lucifer glanced to Chloe, who looked truly happy and excited. She laced their arms together and lead him to a booth in the back. She pulled him into the seat next to him, smiling to him. 

“I know it's not much, but the foods good and I thought you'd appreciate the music…” she paused, looking away and added, “If you don't like it though, we can go somewhere else. I know it's not really your style.”

Lucifer shook his head and placed his hand over hers. “No, this seems quite lovely, detective.” He said with a sincere smile. “I’d like to stay here.” 

Chloe nodded her head with a smile and called a waitress over.

They took their time to eat their food and talked for about a half hour afterwards. After paying, they decided to walk a bit, seeing the diner was right next to a couple shopping centers. 

Chloe led him around aimlessly, looking in all the stores and taking their time to spend the afternoon simply enjoying one another's company. 

As they headed back to the car, Chloe dropped her wallet. 

“Shoot!” she said, blinking when Lucifer bent over to pick it up for her. 

He hissed in pain as he stood back up, his free hand shooting back to hold his lower back. “Here you are, my dear.” He said, smiling through the pain. 

Chloe took her wallet back with a smile. “Thank you… hey, are you okay?” she asked, looking concerned. 

Lucifer waved a hand dismissively. “Just a little back ache. Nothing I can't handle.” He said with a small smile as they walked to the car. He carefully lowered himself in the passengers seat, but hissed in pain anyways as he sat. 

Chloe hopped into the driver's side and looked to him. She paused for a minute, biting her lower lip. “The back massage is still on the table, if you'd like.” She offered. 

Lucifer blinked and looked to her. He had thought she had forgotten about that. 

Before he could agree or disagree, she continued. “That is, if you're okay with that.” She said, his scars popping into her mind only then. She knew that he wasn't comfortable with her touching them, and she understood if he didn't want a massage. 

Lucifer took a moment to consider before he finally shook his head. “No, it's fine. I think I'd like to take you up on that offer.” He said with a smile. 

Chloe nodded slowly before driving them home.

As they walked through the door, Chloe placed a gentle hand on Lucifer’s arm. “Head back to my room and make yourself comfortable.” She said with a smile. “I'm gonna find where I put my scented oils.” 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow curiously. “Scented oils?” He asked. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I used to give Dan back massages when he was stressed.” 

Lucifer frowned, but didn't comment. He headed back into her room, slipping off his top layers before laying down on his stomach. He leaned his head on his arms, looking to the open door as he waited. 

Chloe appeared in the doorway a few moments later, holding a couple small bottles of oils in her hands. She placed them down in front of his face. “Pick whichever one smells the best to you.” She said with a smile.

Lucifer took a moment to smell the small bottles. He decided on lavender and chamomile, holding the small bottle out to her. 

She nodded, taking it from his hands and sat on the bed besides his back. “If anything hurts or is uncomfortable, let me know… or if you just want me to stop. Okay?” she asked. 

Lucifer nodded his head and flashed her a smile. “I'll be fine, detective. I assure you.” 

Chloe sighed softly and took some of the oil into her hands, rubbing it into her skin before she gently began rubbing them into the middle of his back. 

Lucifer hummed softly, surprised at just how nice it felt. 

“This okay?” she asked, rubbing small circles into his skin. 

He nodded his head. “Perfect.” He said as her hands continued downwards, applying more pressure as she continued. 

Lucifer closed his eyes, enjoying the massage he was receiving. By the looks of it, he looked pretty relaxed and happy, which made Chloe happy, in return. 

Chloe slowly started to move her hands upwards, gently massaging the skin on his back, yet applying enough pleasure to keep him humming with contentment. She gently pressed the palms of her hands over the two large scars on his back, testing what he was comfortable with. 

He tensed for a moment before forcing himself to become relaxed again, when she didn’t move her hands, he raised his head a bit. “... It’s fine, Chloe. I’m okay.” He stated, glancing towards her.

She nodded her head as she gingerly began rubbing gentle circles into his back again, though this time her hands were on his scars. 

He tensed again for a few moments, but ultimately found it to be quite relaxing. It felt… Nice. Really nice. Lucifer smiled, burying his head into his arms and closed his eyes. 

For roughly twenty minutes, Chloe rubbed her hands over his back, covering nearly every inch of it. They both were content in the silence that filled the room. The only sounds came from Chloe’s hands rubbing over his back, and the content noises Lucifer made when she rubbed an area that felt especially good. 

When she finally stopped massaging his back, she laid down next to him, staring up at the ceiling with a small smile on her lips. 

Lucifer opened his eyes to look at her, unable to stop himself from staring at her. She was just so… Beautiful. Beautiful, he decided, is what she was. Even without any makeup, even when she had been pale as a ghost with dark circles under her eyes, she had been beautiful to him. 

“Chloe.” He said. When she looked at him with her blue eyes wide, probably shocked he had used her actual name, he smiled softly. “Thank you.” He stated. 

Chloe smiled back. “You don’t have to thank me. It was just a massage.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Surely you’ve had one before, anyways.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “Never.” He stated. 

“Never?” She repeated, looking surprised. “I would think with how many girls you’ve had in your bedroom, at least a couple of them would have given you a massage.... Not even a sexual massage?” She asked. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “No. That was my first back massage, detective.” He said, humming. “I suppose you took my massage virginity.” He said with a devious smirk. 

Chloe scoffed, turning on her side to face him. She didn’t say anything more, simply staring into his eyes. She hesitated, her eyes darting towards his lips. She couldn’t help herself, not thinking as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. 

Lucifer blinked a bit, surprised, but soon relaxed into the kiss. He turned onto his side and gently pressed a hand to her cheek, cupping her face as he kissed her back. 

When she pulled away, he frowned a bit, but let her do as she pleased. 

“I- I don’t know why I did that.” She breathed, closing her eyes to avoid looking at him. 

Lucifer said nothing for a moment before clearing his throat. “... I would hope that you’d like to do it again.” He said hesitantly, blushing slightly. 

She opened her eyes to look at him, blinking a bit before she chuckled. “Of course you would… Ever since we’ve met all you’ve been thinking about is having sex with me.” 

Lucifer frowned a bit. “That’s not all I’ve been thinking of, detective.” He stated. “Despite what you might think, sex isn’t always on my brain. It’s usually my main focus, but I do have other thoughts.” He said. 

Chloe stared into his eyes, taking a moment to think. “Other thoughts like what?...” She asked curiously. 

He paused for a moment. “Like….” He stopped himself for a moment, thinking of how to word this. “Thoughts like being with you.”

“Sexually?” She asked. 

“More than sexually.” He stated, looking away. “Perhaps, dare I say, a relationship?” He suggested, blushing more now. 

Chloe didn’t say anything for a few long moments, which worried him. “I’ve had thoughts like that too.” She said with a small smile and placed her hand on his cheek. 

Lucifer smiled and leaned in again, kissing her gently, wrapping a hand around her waist to pull her in closer, as if he couldn’t get enough of her.

She kissed back, wrapping her arm around his neck. For a while they laid there, kissing one another gently in the silence of her bedroom. 

He was the first to pull away, looking into her eyes. “I think I’m in love with you, Chloe.” He stated. 

Chloe smiled. “... I love you too, Lucifer.” She replied, and pulled him back into a kiss. 

Lucifer couldn’t be happier, everything was perfect- she was perfect.


End file.
